¿De dónde vienen los bebés?
by CoNnY-B
Summary: Tú también lo preguntaste alguna vez. Los hijos de Harry y Ginny no paran de pelear, Harry sale con una propuesta de paz que se acaba convirtiendo en caos. ¿Cómo nacen los bebés magos? H&G, post DH


**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000**

**¿De dónde vienen los bebés?  
(Tú también lo preguntaste alguna vez)**

-¡Mamáaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –empezó a gritar el pequeño Albus Potter, mientras salía corriendo de la habitación que compartía con su hermano mayor, portando un muñeco en la mano-. ¡Mami, mamiiiiiiiiiiii!

Ginny, que estaba regando un macetero con un hechizo, dio un pequeño saltito cuando sintió a Albus aferrarse a su cintura, usándola como escudo protector de James, que venía caminando detrás de él con una mirada desafiante. Ginny pasó su mirada del hijo menor al mayor y viceversa, tratando de adivinar la situación.

-¿Qué sucede, Al?

-¡James quiere hacer levitar a mis jugadores de Quidditch!

-¡Cállate, llorón! –respondió el aludido, apuntándolo con un dedo a la vez que se le acercaba.

-¡Déjame tranquilo!

Albus empezó a girar en torno a su mamá para quedar fuera del alcance de James.

-Espera un momento… ¿James quiere hacer qué? –preguntó Ginny, frunciendo el ceño y guardando su varita en el bolsillo del pantalón.

-James quiere hacer… -empezó a repetir Albus, pero fue interrumpido por su madre.

-Ya te oí -miró a su hijo mayor-. James… tú no puedes hacer magia.

-Sí puedo, má… -levantó la vista un momento, asintiendo con fervor. Luego, la bajó a su hermano otra vez y puso cara seria-, y él no me deja.

-¡Los vas a romper! –chilló Albus.

-¡No les va a pasar nada, son juguetes de plástico!

-No puedes hacer magia, James –reiteró Ginny-. No tienes varita y no tienes la edad…

-¡Pero si puedo! Y puedo controlarlo… ¿quieres ver? –en un movimiento rápido se acercó lo suficiente a Albus para arrebatarle de la mano un muñeco de cabello rubio con el uniforme del Puddlemere United.

-¡James, devuélvele ese muñeco a tu hermano!

-¿No quieres ver? –puso cara de pena.

-Hijo, ahora no, no es apropiado que…

Se sintió un fuerte flameo desde la chimenea de donde salió Harry, portando un pequeño maletín.

-Hola, familia… -saludó antes de echarse en un sillón.

-Harry, tenemos un problema aquí –Ginny señaló con la mirada a sus dos hijos, uno mirando con susto y el otro mirando con los ojos entrecerrados el muñeco de Quidditch.

-¿Será lo mismo de siempre? –Harry, sin mucho interés, se agachó sobre la mesa de centro para ordenar en una caja las piezas de un puzle que se encontraban repartidas por el suelo de la sala.

-James dice que puede hacer magia y anda molestando a su hermano con ello.

-¿Magia accidental?

-No es accidente, yo si sé –replicó James, testarudo-. Le quiero mostrar a mamá con los muñecos de Albus y no me hace caso. ¿Quieres ver tú?

Harry miró a Ginny con una ceja alzada y ésta negó con la cabeza.

-James… no molestes a tu hermano. ¿Qué tal si buscas algún juguete tuyo y me muestras?

-Es que me funciona con los muñecos de Albus y con nada más…

-¿Ves, mamá, que quiere puro molestarme? –preguntó Albus tironeando de la manga de su madre que miraba con impaciencia a James.

-¿Por qué mejor no se calman y les preparo unas galletas con leche? –intervino Ginny acariciando la cabeza de su hijo menor.

-Siiiiiiii –contestaron los dos niños al unísono, olvidándose por el momento de su pelea.

-¿A todo esto dónde está Lily? –preguntó Harry.

-Jugando al salón de té en su cuarto –respondió James.

-Ve a buscar a tu hermana –le ordenó Ginny y el niño hizo caso de inmediato, dándose media vuelta y caminando hacia las habitaciones.

-¡Esperaaa, no te lleves mi muñeco! –empezó a gritar Albus al ver alejarse a su hermano.

-No, tú te quedas aquí callado –lo cargó hasta sentarlo sobre el sillón más grande-. ¿Qué tal tu día, Harry?

-Oh, bien, sólo unos cuantos… -iba a contar el pelinegro cuando en menos de lo que canta un gallo su hija menor llego corriendo desde el pasillo y saltó a los brazos de su padre.

-¡Harryyyy!

-¿Cómo que _Harry_, no será _papá_? –Harry le hizo cosquillas en el estómago a su única hija, haciendo que ésta se retorciera de la risa.

-¡Es… que… James me… dijo que… te diga así!

-¡Mentirosa! –gritó James.

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Que es imposible mantener la calma en esta casa?

-Es mejor así que no tener a nadie que te hable, créeme –le dijo Harry, dejando a Lily en el suelo.

-¿Y las galletas? –preguntó Albus apuntando a su madre.

-Cierto, regreso en un segundo –Ginny fue hacia la cocina.

-¿Por qué siempre molestas a tus hermanos, James?

-Es que me aburro y son unos tontos.

-¡No somos tontos! –chillaron Albus y Lily a la vez.

-¡Niños, ya! –Ginny regresó de la cocina portando una bandeja con tres vasos de leche, un pocillo con galletas y dos tazas de té.

-Mamá, eso fue más de un segundo –dijo James.

-¡No retes a mi mami! –le gritó Lily de vuelta.

Ginny repartió las cosas sobre la mesita, le pasó una de las tazas de té a Harry y ella se quedó con la otra. Albus y Lily empezaron a beber lentamente de sus respectivos vasos de leche, pero James se bebió su vaso al seco y sacó una galleta del pocillo. Y otra. Y otra y otra. Lily soltó su vaso y lo golpeó con fuerza contra la mesita, salpicando un poco de leche.

-¡James gordinflón, no te comas todas las galletas!

-James, detente –le advirtió su mamá, alejando el pocillo de galletas de su alcance.

-¿Por qué? Tengo hambre. Terminé primero la leche y soy el hermano mayor así que como todo lo que quiero.

-Entonces yo también me tomo toda mi leche –Albus casi se vuelca el vaso de leche encima al apurarla.

Ginny sacó su varita y con un hechizo limpió un poco el desastre, mientras Lily aprovechaba para sacar un par de galletas y llevárselas a la boca. James la miró enojado y acercó su mano al pocillo de galletas otra vez, pero no alcanzó a sacar nada porque Ginny lo hizo desaparecer.

-¡Pero mami… -empezó Lily.

-¡Basta! Mira James, tengo algo para que no te aburras y dejes de molestar… -Harry se paró y fue hacia una repisa, se agachó hasta los cajones inferiores, abrió uno y de él sacó un grueso álbum. Al menos hasta ese punto había creado expectación (y silencio, de paso) entre sus tres hijos. Regresó a la mesita, se sentó en su sillón y abrió el álbum. Lily se sentó sobre sus piernas y James y Albus se pusieron uno a cada lado de su padre, mientras Ginny por fin tomaba tranquila su taza de té.

-¿Ven a esos que están ahí? –Harry les señaló la primera foto del álbum-. Son…

-¡Los abuelos! –gritó James y Albus sonrió mientras Lily abría la boca. Ya habían visto ese álbum un par de veces gracias a que James había registrado los cajones bajo la repisa un tiempo atrás, pero no les habían dicho a sus padres. Ahora tendrían la historia tras las fotos.

Una tras otra, recuerdos de la infancia de Ginny, pocas fotos de Harry, porque desde donde él recordaba los Dursley no dudaban en ponerlo a él a sacar las fotos familiares para que no saliera representado. Luego algunas fotos de Hogwarts, otras de cuando eran estudiantes avanzados, algunas del trabajo, de la boda, de los amigos y de la familia… y la foto del día que nació James. Ahí, Ginny estaba acostada en una cama y le sonreía al bultito entre sus brazos, mientras lo mecía suavemente.

-Ese eres tú –le dijo Harry.

-Tan tranquilo que eras en ese entonces… -agregó Ginny, dejando su taza vacía sobre el plato y acercándose al sillón por atrás para ver el álbum también.

-Mira esta otra –Albus apuntó la página siguiente-. Mamá, que gordita estabas ahí.

-Es que te estaba esperando a ti –Ginny miró sonriente la foto, un poco perdida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Y yo? –preguntó la pequeña Lily, sintiéndose excluida por un momento.

-Tú todavía no llegabas –le dijo Harry.

-¿De dónde? –preguntó James de pronto, girando la cabeza hacia su papá.

-¿Cómo? –Harry levantó una mano para rascarse la cabeza, sin entender.

-De dónde. De dónde no llegaba Lily. ¿Dónde estaba?

Ginny abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, por suerte ninguno de sus hijos la vio. Harry empezó a girar la cabeza hacia ella, pero ya se había alejado unos pasos del sillón en dirección a la cocina.

-Tengo que dejar lavando la loza –se excusó antes de atravesar el umbral de la puerta.

-¡Pero Ginny, yo… -alcanzó a decir Harry antes de ser interrumpido.

-Encárgate –fue la última palabra de Ginny antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Harry se volvió a sus hijos, mientras ellos lo miraban expectantes.

-¿Y? –se apresuró Albus, viendo que su padre no respondía.

-Es que… es algo complicado…

-Ya papá, dinos. Yo quiero saber… -James golpeó a su padre con cariño en el brazo.

-¡Yo también quiero saber dónde estaba! –reclamó Lily.

Harry se vio en uno de los aprietos más grandes de su vida. No tan grande como cuando estuvo a punto de morir a manos de Voldemort en tantas ocasiones, pero quizás tan grande como cuando tuvo que pedirle matrimonio a Ginny delante de todos sus hermanos en la Madriguera hace casi diez años.

Él no tenía idea de qué podía inventarle a un hijo para responder el clásico de dónde vienen los bebés, porque él nunca tuvo a nadie que le explicara, lo supo sólo cuando ya estaba en cuarto grado y lo leyó por error en un libro de ciencias mientras hacía aseo en la casa de los Dursley. Podría explicarle a James, pero conociendo lo inmaduro que era lo mejor era guardar la charla para un par de años más. De pronto, una idea surgió en su mente. ¿La cigüeña? No, algo mejor.

-Los bebés los trae un Thestral desde Australia…

-¿Qué es un Thestral? –preguntaron sus tres hijos casi al mismo tiempo.

Harry alzó la varita y gritó:

-_Accio_ libro de Animales Fantásticos!

El libro se alojó sobre el álbum. James lo tomó y se lo llevó hasta la mesita; sus hermanos lo siguieron. Harry aprovechó para terminar su té que ya estaba frío.

-Thestral, thestral, thestral… Mmm… ¡Aquí! _Tipo de caballo volador _–empezó a leer James-, _es escaso, negro, con capacidad para hacerse invisible; muchos consideran que da mala suerte._ Papá… -lo miró-. ¿cómo se supone que dan mala suerte si traen bebés?

-¿Los bebés son mala suerte? –preguntó Lily, poniendo cara de querer llorar.

-Nooo, hija. Los bebés no son mala suerte. Si alguien ve el Thestral se dice que es mala suerte, pero es porque en realidad esa persona ya tuvo la mala suerte de ver morir a alguien, porque esa es la única forma de ver un Thestral.

-Ah, entonces yo no quiero ver uno –dijo Albus más para sí que para el resto. Harry sonrió.

-Ojalá que a ninguno de ustedes les toque verlos…

Los niños siguieron viendo fascinados el libro. Ginny regresó de la cocina por un momento para retirar la taza de Harry sin intención de mirarlo directamente, pero éste la tomó por el brazo.

-¡En la que me metiste! –reclamó.

-Es tu turno –le susurró rápidamente ella-, cuando pregunten cómo _se manda a pedir_ un bebé me tocará a mi contestarles –Y le guiñó un ojo antes de regresar a la cocina. Harry sólo se rió.

Así pasaron unos cuantos días entre calma y alboroto en la casa de los Potter. En un momento llego a tanto –James había hecho volar a toda la escuadrilla del Puddlemere United con su magia _accidental_- que tuvieron que separar a Albus de su habitación y ponerlo con Lily, lo que no le agradó demasiado a esta última, pero después de un automóvil y una piscina para sus muñecas a cambio, lograron convencerla. Una semana después de ello, una calurosa tarde de sábado, Ginny intentaba leer tranquila una revista sobre Quidditch cuando Albus llegó llorando a sus brazos.

-Otra vez no… ¿Qué pasa, Albus?

-¡James se llevó mi escoba de juguete a su habitación y no me la quiere devolver!

-¿De qué le sirve una escoba en la habitación? No pensará salir volando por la ventana –le dijo Harry que escribía un informe sentado al otro lado de la mesita. Albus se rió y se encogió de hombros. Harry se levantó-. Lo voy a ver…

Harry desapareció por el pasillo mientras Ginny volvía a su revista. Albus sintió un ruido detrás de sí y se volteó.

-Mamá, hay algo en la ventana…

Ginny dejó de lado la revista y junto a Albus fueron a encontrar una lechuza que picoteaba desesperada el vidrio. Ginny abrió y la lechuza de inmediato se posó en su hombro estirando la pata. Era una misiva -un verdadero telegrama- del marido de Luna, Rolf.

_"Luna entró en trabajo de parto.__ Te esperamos en casa.  
__Rolf__ S."_

Y era todo lo que decía. Pero no necesitaba más.

-¡Harry! –gritó Ginny y corrió hasta el perchero para ir a recoger su bolso, luego se miró en el espejo de la licorera y se arregló el cabello, tomó a Albus de una mano y se fue hasta la habitación donde estaban Harry y James discutiendo-. Luna va a tener su bebé y quiere que vaya.

-¿Va a tener su bebé, tan pronto? –terminó de quitarle la escoba a James de un tirón.

-¡Papá, devuélvemela!

-Sí, me tengo que ir ahora. Tú –apuntó a James-, vienes conmigo.

-¿Pero por qué? –James miró con el ceño fruncido a su mamá.

-Para que dejes de molestar a tu hermano –subió la mirada a su marido-. Harry, cuida a Albus y a Lily, que se acuesten a las 10 y… yo te aviso cualquier cosa –Se acercó a su marido para darle un corto beso en la boca, otro beso en la mejilla a Albus y salió corriendo hacia la habitación de Lily para despedirse de ella brevemente también. Luego regresó a la salita, donde James ya esperaba junto a la chimenea encendida.

Llegaron a la casa de Luna. Rolf los esperaba en la sala de estar, saludó a Ginny con un apretón de manos y le dijo que entrara a la habitación matrimonial, donde la ex Ravenclaw se encontraba junto a una medimago, él debía esperar a su propia hermana todavía.

-¿Tu hijo se va a quedar acá en la salita? –le preguntó antes de que Ginny llegara a la puerta de la habitación de su amiga.

-Supongo… -respondió Ginny mirando a James. Éste se sentó tranquilo en una butaca y le sonrió, por lo que la pelirroja simplemente se volteó y giró el pomo.

Se produjo un rato de silencio en que James recorrió la habitación con sus ojos, llena de artefactos extraños, muchos libros y cuadros con fotos en las paredes de algunas de las expediciones de los Scamander donde salían con extrañas criaturas en extraños lugares del mundo. La hermana de Rolf se apareció de pronto, preguntando "¿Cómo viene el bebé?", lo que le hizo recordar a James algo.

-Señor Scamander… ¿Puedo salir al patio?

Rolf se sorprendió por un momento.

-¿Para?

-Quiero ver al Thestral.

Y corrió hasta la puerta.

-¡Pero si no tenemos ningún Thestral… -James ya había salido- todavía! –terminó diciéndole a su hermana, y luego entraron riendo a la habitación donde se encontraban los demás.

El cielo estaba casi oscuro, pero James, obstinado, dio unas tres vueltas sobre sí mismo mirando hacia arriba tratando de pillar algo en el patio de los Scamander. Ese algo que tenía que ser el bebé de Luna, porque si no… ¿cómo iba a llegar? Se sentó sobre un columpio y siguió observando el cielo por largos minutos. Los ruidos provenientes de un galpón no lograron desconcentrarlo. Tenía que ver aunque fuera el bebé que llegara volando. Ese bebé no tenía que ser invisible… ¿O sí?

De pronto, dos estrellas rojas que chispearon durante dos segundos sobre la casa lo distrajeron. Dos segundos más y oyó el llanto de un bebé. Se levantó del columpio y miro desesperado hacia todos lados, esperando poder ver al Thestral regresándose, o al menos un indicio de que ese animal había pasado por allí. El ruido del galpón aumentó considerablemente, semejando un chillido, y…

-¡James! –Ginny asomó la cabeza por una de las ventanas traseras-. ¡Entra, ya nació el bebé!

Bueno, se lo había perdido. Bajó la cabeza y mirando el suelo caminó de regreso a la puerta, pero antes de llegar vio algo inusual en el suelo.

Una huella.

Una huella que parecía de animal grande.

Y no podía ser otra cosa más que el Thestral.

Sonrió y alzó la vista al cielo. Luego entró a la casa, tocó la puerta de la habitación donde estaban todos y la hermana de Rolf le abrió. Allí, sobre la cama, estaba Luna tomando un vaso de agua. Su madre, Ginny, estaba cargando al pequeñísimo bebé envuelto en una sabanita y le sonreía.

-James, acércate –él obedeció-, míralo… ¡es tan pequeñito! Como tú, cuando…

-¡ROLF! –gritó de pronto Luna, soltando el vaso de agua-. ¡CREO QUE QUIERE SALIR OTRO!

Regresaron tarde a la casa, cuando Harry, Lily y Albus ocupaban la cama matrimonial en un profundo sueño y un libro de acertijos reposaba abierto sobre el padre. Ginny fue a acostar a James y ella misma fue a dormir a la cama de Albus. A la mañana siguiente viajaron los cinco a casa de Luna, para que Harry y los dos hijos menores pudieran conocer también a los gemelos. Para no causar desorden, los niños jugaban en el patio con el perrito muggle del hijo de unos amigos de Luna. Allí, James les contó a sus hermanos que había visto la huella del Thestral la noche anterior cuando llegó el primer bebé. Ellos sonrieron, pero el otro niño –el dueño del perro, que tenía más o menos la misma edad que Albus- contó que su madre –que era muggle- le dijo que los bebés los traía la cigüeña. Los Potter pensaron que quizás era lo mismo que un Thestral, sólo que los muggles le llamaban diferente, claro que no le dijeron esto al niño, sólo se callaron. Rato más tarde, a la hora de almuerzo, llegaron sus primos Rose y Hugo con sus padres. James les contó lo del Thestral también, pero Rose se rió en su cara. Y lo llevó un poco aparte.

-¿Tú no lees nada, ah?. ¿Y cómo crees que se hacen los bebés?

James quedó perplejo, pero su orgullo no le permitió preguntarle nada a su prima chica. Prefirió, un rato después y de vuelta en su casa, preguntarle a su papá. Harry sonrió, miró a Ginny con un brillo en los ojos y se levantó de su asiento para irse a su habitación. James se volteó hacia su madre, la que le indicó que se acomodara a su lado para contarle una pequeña historia…

**FIN**

_Siempre me pregunté cómo nacían los bebés de los magos y he aquí mi posible teoría xD. La verdad tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo nuevo y encontré mi excusa perfecta, además usando canon del nuevo (aunque no me agrada mucho el epílogo de DH, ya, lo dije xD). Espero sus **reviews** :)_


End file.
